A Deal with the Devil
by SnarkItOut
Summary: What would you do for the ones you love? What would you give up? And would it be worth it? Blaine Anderson is about to find out. Klaine; is now an ongoing story. Update: Not sure when finishing, if ever.
1. Chapter 1

This was based upon a tumblr post where someone said: "Okay here's that weird moment when I look at this and think: "What if Blaine's talking with the Devil, who happens to be wearing Kurt's skin because he thinks it'll make Blaine weaker to suggestion?"

And I just had to get this out, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine swore he had been in his bed just moments ago, having finally lost the phone game of "no, you hang up first" and fallen asleep. But he felt the tacky upholstery of the Breadstix's booth groan faintly as he shifted his weight. This felt real, and looking up, he saw a smiling Kurt gazing at him with a twinkle in his eye.<p>

"Kurt? What are we doing at Breadstix? We just came here a week ago!" said Blaine as he looked about. Curiously, it seemed like their booth was suspended in total darkness, the one lamp hanging from above to illuminate Kurt's lips that were turning into a smirk.

"Oh Blaine, please try and be a little smarter than that," teased Kurt and Blaine swore his eyes glinted black for a moment. "Do you really think we're at Breadstix's?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine, honey, this is a manifestation of a happy time in your life," explained the person Blaine now knew could not be Kurt.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" asked Blaine, starting to feel worried at his predicament.

"I have a bargain for you, Blaine Anderson," said the Kurt look-a-like as he took Blaine's hand between his own.

"What?"

"I can promise you total protection for you and Kurt," said non-Kurt, rubbing little circles on the palm of his hand in a mockingly loving way. "No bullies, persecutors or death threats so long as you live."

"At what price?"

"Nothing too hard to give, Blaine," cooed the entity. "Your soul. An upstanding boy like you, your soul just glimmers with hope and the naiveté that the world is your oyster."

"Why would I do that? Kurt and I can take care of ourselves," argued Blaine, trying to take his hand back to no avail.

"Oh Blaine, we both know that while you mean well, you're just a coward at heart. You're afraid of what will happen, what your precious boyfriend will look like with a knife in his heart," said the figure as blood started to seep down the front of its shirt and trickle from the corners of its mouth. "You don't ever want to see Kurt in pain, do you? A zealous homophobe take away the life of an upcoming starlet?"

"N-no, I don't," said Blaine as he averted his eyes. He knew deep down this wasn't Kurt, but it _looks _like him. He can't bear to look.

"Then accept my offer," said Kurt pleasantly.

"I… Would do anything for Kurt."

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" The words used here, in this context just made Blaine shiver.

The reply was quiet, resigned.

"Yes."


	2. Voice

He felt as if something was squeezing his lungs, as if a hand was in his chest, constricting him from breathing. A gust of air was suddenly in his lungs, and Blaine gulped in as much as he could, which caused him to cough harshly. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing circles that Blaine thinks is supposed to be a soothing gesture.

"Blaine, are you alright?" asked Kurt, still making circling motions on Blaine's back.

Blaine's coughs were diminishing, and Blaine took in another lungful of air. "Yeah," he said with a voice that raspy and quieter than normal. "Wrong pipe, I guess."

"Take a deep breath, slowly," said Kurt. Blaine followed his instructions, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw a water bottle dangling in front of his face. Taking it, Blaine nodded his head in thanks and took a sip. He looked up to see they were in Dalton's library, in their favorite nook where no one disturbed them.

Blaine thought this was odd, because hadn't he just told Kurt he was transferring to McKinley? And Kurt was in the uniform, sitting next to him.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I finished talking to Mr. Lerne about my History project early, since he approved of my idea. So I came to see how you were doing," said Kurt, taking Blaine's hand in his. "And you seem to be having a coughing fit."

Kurt's hand was cold, which Blaine thought was very odd. Despite Kurt's love for layers, he was never cool. He was usually a constant source of radiating heat.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your skin is so cold," said Blaine, and raised the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead. Kurt batted his hand away, looking at him playfully.

"Don't make this about me, Blaine Anderson. I think you've been inhaling too much dust. Come with me." Kurt took Blaine's hand again and dragged him out of his chair. Blaine wasn't sure he was paying attention; he remembered walking, but not how they had gotten outside. "Now isn't this better?"

"I suppose so," replied Blaine, still a little confused. Looking at his watch, he panicked. "But we're missing Warbler's practice, we need to hurry." He made a grab at Kurt's hand, but Kurt had pulled his hand out of his reach. "Kurt?"

Kurt gave him a concerned look. "Blaine, are you positive you're okay? We quit the Warbler's months ago."

"What?"

"Remember, we realized getting into other clubs would better our chances in New York. And since Karofsky joined the New Directions, you were even more adamant about it." Blaine knew he was worrying Kurt, just standing there in shock. But this just didn't sound like him.

"Since Karofsky...?"

"Yes, I wasn't quite sure why that seemed to be the catalyst. He apologized and everything. But I support your ideas, and you were right, we needed better extracurricular activities."

Blaine had a sudden rush of emotions; jealousy, fear, regret. 'I didn't want him near you,' ran through his head, and it felt like an alien thought in his head, not his own. 'He was getting too close, and what if he lied about changing?' Blaine closed his eyes, willing the thoughts away. This was the protection? Blaine wasn't sure, but Kurt's brow was furrowing in worry.

"It's true, I guess. Forgive me, I've clearly lost my head today, but where are we supposed to be now?" It was better to just go with it for now, see more of this life that had changed with the protection he had made a deal for.

After all, it couldn't be that bad, right? He had Kurt, and he was safe. He wasn't in the Warbler's, a big part of his life, something that had made his day. Dimly, he realized it was such a pivotal part of his life; it was like a piece of his _soul. _

'This is worth it, though,' thought Blaine. 'We're safe, it can't be that bad.'

'Right?'


	3. Parents

Hey guys! I'm trying to make sure I update this often, and thanks to many "word wars" with friends, hopefully this will be updated weekly? We'll see if I can keep up with that, I hope so!

Any comments, critiques, any concerns? Leave a review! I do want opinions, good and bad, about my story so I can improve. :]

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

><p>He found himself at Breadstix once again, feeling as if he hadn't even left. Sitting across from the demon with Kurt's physique made him almost want to vomit as how wrong the facial expression was. It was technically Kurt's delighted face, but there was something off. Blaine swore he saw the eyes turn black for a moment before turning back to a blue-gray that Kurt's eyes turned where he was happy.<p>

"So you didn't like the fact that you weren't in the Warblers anymore?" asked Kurt, tilting his head in confusion. "But Kurt was protected."

"But did we really have to leave the Warblers? Dalton is a protected place," argued Blaine, avoided eye contact with the demon.

"Ah, but Karofsky was going to show up at Sectionals and beat Kurt up," said the demon, looking at his nails, inspecting them. "So if you didn't go, there was no reason for that to happen."

"What, why would Karofksy beat up Kurt? I thought they came to an understanding."

"Not in this universe, they didn't. You went and stirred the pot even more, to the point Kurt went to Dalton even sooner. And poor Dave, being a frustrated, closeted teenager, would go after the two people that were making it more difficult for him."

"What?" whispered Blaine. That didn't sound like something that really happened, only in those love triangle movies.

"Pish posh, Blaine, it's alright. Let's try this again, shall we? Something else we can take to make a different universe," said Kurt idly. "Are you ready?"

Blaine gulped, nervous. He wanted to protect Kurt, and for that, he'd do about anything.

"Alright."

Blaine felt as if he were drifting, falling into some kind of void. As if he was breathless, senseless, thoughtless.

"Blaine."

Suddenly, Blaine is in the Hummel's house, Kurt leaning into his shoulder, slightly breathing on his neck. It's giving him goose bumps and he loves the feeling.

"Do you want to start the movie now, Blaine?" asked Kurt with mirth.

"Uh, sure," said Blaine, going along with whatever scenario they were in. "Remind me again which movie we're watching?"

"Silly, we're watching West Side Story to get ready for auditions!" giggled Kurt, pushing on his arm to get up. "Clearly you have not been listening to what I've been saying. I swear, you're getting as bad as Finn."

"Hey now," joked Blaine. "No need to be insulting."

"Well, when you act like the second inattentive brother, I'm going to assume you've been taking notes from him. Soon, you'll be leaving your laundry on the floor like he does too."

'What?' thought Blaine. 'Why would my laundry be here?' Shaking off that that thought, he moved over to the Blu-ray player and popped in the disc. When the credits began to swell with the beginning of the song, Blaine's thoughts began to drift through all the possibilities.

'Maybe I'm having a long sleepover?' wondered Blaine. 'I don't know why Burt would allow that, unless we had an open door policy, or an emergency came up…' Blaine's blood ran cold at the thought of what kind of emergency could have happened for him to stay at the Hummel's rather than his own house with his parents. Blaine continued to rack his brain in some home of an idea, one that didn't involve his parents being dead or in mortal danger.

Blaine's inner horror show was interrupted by the front door open and closing lightly, and the click of heels and stomping of boots. Carole appeared a second later, a big smile on her face while still holding Burt's hand in hers, both laughing.

"Hey lovebirds," teased Kurt. "Bring back anything for your poor starving kids?"

"Like Finn is starving, he's eaten enough for a third world this morning," said Carole, shaking her head. "But yes, we brought back some Thai food, and no complaining from any of you. If you don't like, you can make something yourself."

"Yes, mother," said Kurt sardonically. Pausing the movie, Kurt got up from his seat. Blaine felt the rush of heat that had kept him warm for the past hour leave his side as Kurt walked over to the table, so Blaine got up as well to view the prospects.

The thudding of the stairs alerted the family to Finn's approach as he then said, "I smell food, what'd you guys bring back?"

"Thai food," said Blaine, looking to Finn as he scratched his hair and yawned, clearly having just woken up from a nap.

"Really Finn, a nap on a Saturday evening? I figured you'd be playing video games with Puck," said Kurt as he dished up some noodles with beef.

"I'm a growing boy," argued Finn. "Food, sleep and more food are vital to my becoming a man!"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that when you're 25 and still eating for two horses," teased Kurt, poking Finn's stomach. "I'm seriously wondering if you need to see a doctor for the black hole in your body. That's the only way to explain how you can eat so much."

"That, or a flat worm," added Burt, chuckling at his own joke. Finn scowled at being teased, but moved over to the table to get his food.

"You're just all jealous that I can eat a lot and just gain height," grumbled Finn.

"How about sharing some of that height, Finn?" asked Blaine. "I could use some of it."

"Now Blaine, I thought we got over your height complex," said Kurt, looking over at Blaine. "You're a perfect good height, there's no need for more height or heels, I've told you that."

"Still," mumbled Blaine. "A few inches might be nice…"

"Okay boys, sit down at the table like civilized people," ordered Carole. "No eating in your rooms, I know you say you won't get crumbs or food anywhere, but I've seen it, so no."

The three boys sat down at the table, tucking into the still hot Thai food, and sitting in companionable silence while Finn would occasionally fan his tongue and mutter "hot, hot, hot."

They finished up, and Finn agreed to watch the end of West Side Story with them as long as he got to pick the next movie. "No cheesy musicals, I get that enough with Rachel. No, we'll watch a horror flick," said Finn as he winked at Kurt's own horror. "And we'll both hold your hand Kurt, you'll be okay."

Blaine was still confused as to why he was living with the Hummels, since he now knew he in fact did live here, as he situated himself into "his" room for the night, after brushing his teeth with his very own tooth brush in the bathroom that he shared with Finn.

Staring around his room, it was obvious he'd been living here for at least a few months, given by the clutter on the desk of homework papers, movie ticket stubs dated all within the past four months at the local movie theater Kurt and he would go to on occasional dates.

What really got Blaine was the fact his room looked like it'd been decorated by him. This was how he dreamed his room would look if he were allowed to decorate it at his own house. But because his parents were all about appearances, they had a professional interior designer come in a decorate the whole house befitting an upper class young gentleman, with one football poster that he had argued constantly to get on the wall. It was easier to fight for the football poster than the poster of Orlando Bloom he had hidden in the back of his closet.

But this room, the one in the Hummel household that was technically his own… It was covered in posters of his favorite cover bands, musicals and football. As he lay in "his" bed, one arm underneath his pillow and the other curled on his side, he almost felt as if he were in a home, not a house. This is what his bedroom at his real house should feel like, but it didn't.

'Maybe there is a good thing for not living with my parents,' thought Blaine idly as he drifted into sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he smelled something cooking, and blearily walked down the stairs to see Kurt frying something. Kurt looked around at him and smiled.

"Hey sleepy-head, I have some turkey bacon if you want some," called Kurt.

"That sounds great," said Blaine, his voice will groggy with just waking up. Kurt slid some bacon onto a plate, putting it in front of Blaine as Blaine reached for the orange juice already on the table. He poured himself a glass, taking a sip and then biting into the bacon. It tasted glorious, bacon, even turkey bacon, something that he didn't get often at his own house, so he savored it.

"You'd think you'd never had turkey bacon before," said Kurt as he laughed at Blaine's blissed out face.

"I just really like bacon, okay?" said Blaine with a grin. "Heaven knows I hardly got this at my house." Kurt's smile dimmed a little, looking at Blaine with concern.

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose," replied Kurt, patting Blaine's hand. The pat was quick, no rubbing motion of Kurt's thumb like it usually did. This confused Blaine. The pat felt like the kind of pat he got from Kurt when they first started out as friends, still in the platonic phase of their relationship, before Kurt even ha d a crush on him, or that he was aware of. Why was Kurt being so aloof, not hugging him or holding him like he usually did?

"Blaine, you're okay, right?" asked Kurt a minute later, and Blaine looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why?"

"Well, it's been quite a few months since you brought up your parents, and I was just worried that something might have happened. No one's been picking on you at school while I'm not with you, right? No one making comments about you moving in with us, after your parents… left you?" Kurt said the last part tentatively, afraid of how Blaine would react.

'Oh my god, my parents kicked me out,' thought Blaine with an aching in his chest.

" I know Finn went through that, I don't want that to happen to you too."

"Uh, no," replied Blaine dimly. "No, I don't think anyone has, or that I'm aware of."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I just want you to enjoy yourself here, be a part of the family, y'know? I wasn't the best when Finn moved in; I didn't want it to ruin your reputation either."

Blaine stared at Kurt's back, very confused and angered slightly. Why would Kurt even think this way? He'd never be ashamed to be called Kurt's boyfriend, even in the danger of McKinley. He was willing to go through that for him, and Kurt knew that, they'd discussed it when he transferred.

"Kurt, I'm completely okay, and you don't need to talk about yourself that way," said Blaine. He got up from his seat and walked over to Kurt, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm proud to be with you, there's no doubt about that."

Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion. "With? That's a funny way to talk about your brother, Blaine."

Blaine felt his body turn rigid with shock. Brother? He wasn't dating Kurt here? _That's _why Kurt wasn't handsy or smiling at him like he usually did?

"Haha, sorry, words," said Blaine quickly, laughing nervously. "It's still early, who knows what I'm supposed to be saying."

"That's true, I suppose," said Kurt with a smile. "That's cute though, that you think that way. I should tell Dave you talk that way, maybe his sweet talking will get better."

Again, Blaine was put in a situation where his mind was blown out of his idea of what was going on. Kurt was dating _Dave? _ What kind of sick protection was this?

'Maybe I should have been more specific when I said I wanted to protect Kurt,' thought Blaine sadly. Kurt in every way was protected in this universe. He had two brothers that looked after him, a big boyfriend that was at the top of the food chain to ensure his safety at school; his father was in good health, and a caring mother.

And Blaine was in a universe where he was apparently being teased in school, his parents no longer wanted him, he was in an entirely different environment. But worst of all, he was Kurt's _brother._ Kurt didn't love him the way he wanted him to.

And that's what through him into oblivion again, the Breadstix table coming into focus.

"I thought that's what you wanted," cooed the devil in Kurt's figure, rubbing Blaine's hand in a mocking gesture. "Kurt has everything he needs to be protected."

"But you made him my _brother,_" argued Blaine. "That isn't what I wanted at all."

"Semantics," scoffed the demon, waving his hand in Blaine's face. "That's not what we agreed on. But for you, I'll try something different, okay? Just need to take another thing."

"Fine," muttered Blaine, not looking at the demon's gleeful face. It was too disturbing to see his boyfriend's face used for such evil and underhanded tactics.

And then he was swimming through the black again, not sure where he would end up next.


End file.
